<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SINCE 2012年的开开乐文学 by plutokamiakiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788095">SINCE 2012年的开开乐文学</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutokamiakiha/pseuds/plutokamiakiha'>plutokamiakiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band), キンキキッズ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, j禁 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutokamiakiha/pseuds/plutokamiakiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>翻了下日期基本在2012、13年左右</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, 光刚 KT 光剛, 堂本光一/堂本刚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 墨染の桜が咲い、春涙が溢れる</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>找到一篇15周年时候写的贺文。<br/>当时写在大二的作文考试上，然后在某个夜晚突然想起来，写的内容也只记得个大概。<br/>后来把这些片段拼了起来，重新写了这篇文。<br/>现在看看……<br/>我为什么要写小天使生病了啊啊啊啊啊！<br/>我不要当这种神婆啊啊啊啊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（我就要失去他了。）<br/>
一想到刚现在正躺在医院里，我的身体就忍不住颤抖。<br/>
害怕。失去他的恐惧。黑暗一点点侵蚀着我。<br/>
我。<br/>
该怎么办。<br/>
（刚。）<br/>
我的刚。</p><p> “光一，不管发生什么，都要SHOW MUST GO ON哦~”<br/>
收到刚的邮件时，SHOCK的首日正即将开幕。这家伙。怎么了，突然之间。那颗装着稀奇古怪的小脑袋该不是又在酝酿什么奇怪的点子了吧。我笑笑，真是，等下打个电话给他吧。<br/>
“光一先生，请再确认一下这边的位置。”“来了。”</p><p> 奇怪。已经睡了吗。好难得这么早睡，最近一直在忙着筹备新专辑忙坏了吧。我看了看手机。还是不要打扰他了。但，总觉得有点在意。至少发个邮件吧。刚的话，绝对会回复的。</p><p> 一直到中午邮件还是没有来。心中隐隐有些奇怪的感觉。是什么，我的手中，好像正在失去什么。经纪人！对了，刚的经纪人说不定知道些什么。我……<br/>
“光一前辈，发生什么事了吗？”米花和町田的表情有点困惑。“前辈的表情有点恐怖哦。是发生什么了吗？”我慢慢收起手机，做出心不在焉的样子。“不，你们不是说我平时就是这样的表情吗。话说回来，你们来什么事？”“啊。”米花笑起来，“大家说中午去不去吃寿司啊~当然是前辈请客啦~”“为什么你们吃寿司要我请客啊！”我抱怨起来，真是一群没大没小的家伙们。“啊啊，要是刚前辈在就好了~绝对会答应的！”町田也附和道。你们这群人当然不知道，刚那家伙每次爽快的请客，最后还是会变成我付钱。<br/>
“光一你那些钱不要藏起来啦~偶尔也要多请客请客大家嘛。”真是歪理。不过，“代价很高哦。”每次这么一说，刚就会脸红，然后撅起嘴来。“色王子！”<br/>
一想起刚，嘴角控制不住的扬起笑容来。算了，晚上再说吧。</p><p> 接电话。快点接电话啊！我狠狠的把手机摔在桌上，焦躁的点起烟来。PAN在一旁担忧的叫着，眼神中竟有一丝恐惧。<br/>
（啊，抱歉，PAN。）<br/>
我将它抱起来，摸着它背上柔软的皮毛，渐渐趋于平静。<br/>
（刚，你究竟怎么了。经纪人也不接电话。太反常了。你有什么事在瞒着我吗。）<br/>
呆呆的望着天花板，脑中一片空白。</p><p> “不和光一君说真的好吗？”是经纪人的声音。<br/>
（果然有事瞒着我。）<br/>
我停住脚步，悄悄地贴上门。不久，再次响起了经纪人的声音。“但是，光一君好像已经注意到了。再这样下去……总之，我先去医院看看刚君吧。”医院？刚，怎么会在医院！我几乎听不见经纪人的声音了。医院两个字让我窒息。甚至恐惧。是了！邮件！刚的那封邮件！原来是这样。<br/>
（原来是这样。）<br/>
SHOW MUST GO ON……是吗……</p><p> 你总是这样，对人太过温柔。给别人的是毫无保留的爱，想爱却又小心翼翼。把自己用夸张掩饰起来，在舞台上唱着那么寂寞的歌。<br/>
请再多信任我一点吧。<br/>
不仅仅是，作为相方。</p><p> </p><p> 刚！<br/>
分开工作后确实一段时间没见了。再见面居然是以这种形式。躺在病床上的刚面色是那样苍白。长长的睫毛掩盖着平时那双灵动的眼睛。怎么会这样？刚，告诉我这其实是你的恶作剧吧。其实是那种偷偷摆了台摄像机的综艺节目吧。然后像平时那样跳起来笑着说“骗你的啦~fufu~王子的表情好严肃哦~”我怎么会生气呢。<br/>
眼睛里，好像涌出了什么。<br/>
（原来我是这么脆弱啊。好像姐姐小时候吹得肥皂泡一样。）<br/>
“刚君才吃了药睡下，我们回去吧，光一君。”说着这些话的经纪人已经开始催促。“社长也不想让你担心才没有说的。而且那些媒体……”<br/>
“我要留下来。”<br/>
经纪人一脸你在说什么的表情。“光一君，请不要任性了。我已经瞒着社长带你来医院了。况且明天还有舞台剧……”<br/>
“我知道。明天只有夜场，我会在彩排之前赶回去。”所以，请让我在他身边。<br/>
“拜托了！”<br/>
“这……”经纪人露出为难的表情，“我不能……”<br/>
“拜托了！！”</p><p> 头好疼。好疼。仿佛留加又回到了我的身体。脑袋里好像有苍蝇在撞击着。我颤抖着伸手，摸着他苍白的嘴唇，然后是自己的。仿佛这就是在接吻。<br/>
“刚。”喃喃的叫着刚的名字。<br/>
这次，不是演戏了。</p><p> “光一，你果然还是来了。抱歉呢，抱歉……”耳边好像有人在说着什么。耳边好像有人在低声哭泣。刚，那是你吗？</p><p> 阳光有些刺眼。白晃晃的，让我皱起眉头。慢慢睁开眼睛，看到的是雪白的床单。还有……不在！我一惊，简直是跳了起来。椅子也因为过度的用力发出了刺耳的声音。<br/>
（刚！！）<br/>
“刚！！”比想的更快，已经是本能的叫了出来。<br/>
“别叫的那么大声啦~大家都听到了哟。”刚特有的软软的声音从身后传了出来。我转头，他站在窗口笑着。窗外是一片开得正盛的樱树。不知何时开的窗，让原本该静止的窗帘被风吹起一个好看的弧度。花瓣纷纷，也随之被吹进房间，吹到他身上，甚至停在他柔软的头发上。那一瞬间，我移不开眼睛。那些我一直记得的事，一股脑的全涌了上来。<br/>
原来已经是春天了啊。</p><p> 将他抱进怀里，我微微颤抖着。<br/>
“光……一？”<br/>
我可以想象他微微瞪大眼睛的可爱摸样。<br/>
“以后不许这么吓我。”低低的，贴着他的皮肤发出的声音。有些微冷的身体也因为呼出的暖气而变得发烫起来。<br/>
他没有说话，轻轻的笑了起来。然后像是答应了一般把头抵到了我的肩上。</p><p> 呐，刚。<br/>
我一直都没有忘记。<br/>
一起走到三百年的那个约定。</p><p> （完）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ナイトドライブ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>番外</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>与其是说番外，倒不如有点像上下篇。<br/>光一和刚两个视角。<br/>灵感来自于刚先生的《ナイトドライブ》。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我送你回家吧。”<br/> 自从上次在录音室晕倒后，光一就坚持要送我回家。戴着渔夫帽的男人静静的靠在墙上，怎么也遮不住的疲惫。<br/> （这家伙都瘦成这样，这边明明都拒绝了的说。）<br/> 收拾着东西，忍不住在心里嘀咕着。但是，好高兴。<br/> “走吧。”</p><p> 走出大门，迎接我的是还有些寒冷的夜晚。<br/> “刚，怎么了？身体还有哪里不舒服吗？”一直没有说话，光一有些紧张的握住我的手。我摇摇头，坐上了他的车。<br/> “只是有点累了。你也早点回去休息吧，我可不想看到纸片人王子。”<br/> “没有的事。”他笑笑，“我最近都有好好吃饭哦~”这种想讨奖赏的表情，简直像小学生一样。心中的哪里好像化开来了一般。我别过脸去，假装注视着窗外。不想让你看到，我快要哭出来的表情。<br/> 我们，是不可以的。明明，是不可以的。<br/> 但是，我想和光一在一起。一直一直。<br/> 所以，请不要对我那么温柔。</p><p> “刚，好久了。去兜风吧。”<br/> “诶？”不可置疑的肯定句。光一一定是注意到了，我心底一直在回响的声音。<br/> （光一光一光一。）<br/> 我垂下眼睛，呆呆的望着涂着指甲油的手指。车里的空气变得有点凝固。啊啊，必须得说点什么。<br/> 我深吸一口气，<br/> “光一，虽说是兜风，这是要去哪里？明天杂志上连载着什么奇怪的内容我可不管哟。”<br/> “不知道啊，要去哪里。”<br/> “诶？！”<br/> “总之笔直开吧。”<br/> 我忍不住笑了起来。“你是笨蛋吗！”</p><p> 这个自称为王子有着老头子和小学生双重性格喜欢全裸拿头皮开玩笑明明天然到冒泡却坚持称之为算计的男人。我真的好喜欢好喜欢。所以，<br/> （如果这条路没有尽头该多好。）<br/> 没有观众，没有摄像机。只属于我们两个人的世界。我在心里悄悄任性的祈祷着。即使让我一直不说话也无所谓。但是，一旦打开了话匣子就怎么都收不住。<br/> “fufu~于是啊，小竹就这样直接坐下去了。真是太有趣了。”<br/> “刚。”<br/> “嗯？”<br/> “接吻吧。”<br/> 已经和小时候不同的有些低沉的声音。被红灯照亮的侧脸微妙的带着一种性感。转过头，光一的眼睛亮亮的。被注视着，感觉身体都要烧了起来。时间仿佛静止了一般，好安静好安静。然后，在红灯转绿灯之间接吻了。<br/> 这种情景，好像歌词中写的一样。<br/> “我来给光一君唱首歌吧~”<br/> “为什么啊！”</p><p> 我们一起一步一步走在人生的道路上，看着花枯萎又绽放。站在舞台上大声歌唱，欢笑，追逐着聚光灯下的身影，传达着爱。在这片宁静的蓝天下，我一直都想对你说我爱你以及谢谢你。<br/> 光一。</p><p> （完）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. スワンソング</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shamanippon观后感</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>男人一直注视着舞台上的人。明暗交错的灯光看不清把台上人的表情，但是男人知道，他在用灵魂唱歌。<br/>他总是穿着华丽鲜艳的衣服，变换着奇怪的发型，涂着亮丽的指甲油，唱着自己的歌。并不要所有人能理解，只是一直都在传达着他自己的最真实的想法。他的音乐他的歌词一直都是他喜怒哀乐的表现。<br/>爱。思考。感性。自我。<br/>背后的屏幕显示着他精心制作的影像。人的力量。小小的身躯仿佛要把生命燃尽一般跳着舞。<br/>男人闭上了眼睛。他知道他的膝盖一直在疼。他只有33岁。他和他，才刚刚开始。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>原来刚先生的膝盖这么早就不舒服了？！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 濡れ鼠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他把自己关进灰暗的小房间，将准备好的油漆泼到墙上。红色的，蓝色的，绿色的，黄色的，紫色的。一桶又一桶，他不知疲倦的泼着，然后躺倒在油漆的彩色里。油漆黏黏嗒嗒地混在了一起，仿佛要将他吞没般融为了一体。</p><p>灰白的世界里，他一动不动，只有心脏鼓动着。</p><p>在他的心中有另一个自己。同样一个灰色的世界，宛如在四角发黑的老旧电视机里。他蹦蹦跳跳，无拘无束。他张开双臂假想自己走在独木桥上，或是又在一条平坦的马路上随脚踢起一颗石子。他可以凑到镜头前捣鼓他新潮的发型，又可以低着头思考是不是该换双新的球鞋。投影的灯光在他脸上投下一片睫毛的阴影。</p><p>彩虹的世界里，听，寂寞的小孩在歌唱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. solitude~真実のサヨナラ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“是梦！他突然惊醒了。手习惯性的摸向右边的床位。</p><p>空的。原来真的是梦。</p><p>哈哈。一直是我太自相情愿，在你心中，我们不过是这样的关系罢了。”</p><p>不…是梦！他突然惊醒了。手习惯性的摸向右边的床位。</p><p>空的。</p><p>不会吧。原来真的是梦。他真的离开我了。</p><p>连温度也不肯留下。灰色的房间，灰色的我，黑白片的色调。</p><p>“你怎么了？”窗边的男子温柔地转过视线。看着床上的男人仿佛迷路小孩般惊慌的表情，他嗤嗤地笑了起来。</p><p>清晨还是一片柔和的白色，有人在我的梦里写下了一段文字。为何只剩这一堆碎语？朦胧的触摸时间的流动，因为有你的笑容，就算是梦，也会是个好梦吧。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>真的是做梦梦到在梦里写的啊WW</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. DEPARTURES～如果世界还记得爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写完后耳边响起了LOVE CRIES</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们是乐坛的奇迹。他们是暧昧政策的牺牲品。他们在不知何时早已爱上彼此。</p><p>什么时候开始我们无法再像从前一样坦诚相对？</p><p>聚光灯下的他看向舞台的另一边，温柔的笑颜还有余温，话筒反射着冰冷的颜色。</p><p>“今夜，只有我们两人的世界。”</p><p> </p><p>如今，当他再次观看这段录像时，仍忍不住会流泪。</p><p>他慢慢走近，看着努力说话的相方，不禁深深落下一吻。</p><p>我们，就此要分别了吧。</p><p>这就是我给你的最后信息，</p><p> </p><p>I Love You.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>